Few endeavors in the field of athletics are as complex and difficult to master as effectively hitting a baseball. The cylindrical bat and small ball make effective hitting difficult. Furthermore the ball is delivered at high speed by a pitcher with the express intention of getting the ball past the batter without the ball being struck. As a result, even those highly proficient in the skill of batting rarely can effectively strike the ball, placing it in play, more often than one out of every three attempts. As a result, numerous devices and training techniques have been developed to improve the batting skills of baseball players. This attention to the skill of batting has resulted in the discovery that if the batter strides forcefully in a direction parallel to and toward the oncoming pitched ball, the bat can be swung more forcefully, thereby hitting the ball with more power. This striding technique further complicates the batting process.
While there is some dispute as to the best way to stride when striking the ball, as is evidenced by the variety of stances and batting motions of successful major league baseball players, general agreement exists as to certain fundamentals which should be followed for effective batting. These fundamentals include that the batter should stride parallel to the path of the ball and toward the pitcher's mound. Also, the batter should stride forward as forcefully as possible to effect a weight shift from the back foot to the front foot toward the pitcher's mound. While striding, the batter should keep the front foot oriented perpendicular to the path of the pitched baseball, so that toe of the foot does not pivot towards the pitcher's mound, causing the batter's knee and hip to improperly "open up" to face the pitcher.
These fundamentals, while easily discussed in theory are difficult to master while practicing with actual live pitching. Accordingly, a need exists for devices which train baseball players in these fundamental techniques so that with repetition, the batter can learn proper batting technique.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ David, D. J. 3,342,487 September 19, 1967 Kile, S. E. et al 3,350,096 October 31, 1967 Hermo, L. E. 3,815,906 June 11, 1974 Kiray, J. D. 4,225,133 September 30, 1980 Tetreault, A. G. 4,664,375 May 12, 1987 Johnson, E. O. 5,037,094 August 6, 1991 Lang, J. D. 5,076,580 December 31, 1991 ______________________________________
The patent to David teaches the use of a baseball stance and stride practice plate which has a fixed board which the batter stands upon and utilizes while practicing with pitched baseballs. This invention is distinguishable from David in that this invention includes a plate which can move from a first position to a second position while applying force against the leading foot of the batter. The batter thus learns not only proper foot positioning but also the proper force to be applied when striding forward toward the pitcher's mound.
The patent to Kile teaches the use of a batter's front-foot guide that includes a plurality of cords fastened to the front foot of the batter and connected to the ground through springs. This invention is distinguishable from the teachings of Kile in that this invention does not require attachment to the foot of the batter, but rather stands separate from the front foot of the batter until the batter strikes the device during the swinging motion. Also, the device of this invention can be utilized to prevent the front foot of the batter from rotating, causing the batter's stance to open up.
The remainder of the prior art diverge even more starkly from this invention than do the devices specifically distinguished above.